Drywall in the form of gypsum wall board is used extensively throughout the building industry today. Such wall board normally is manufactured in 4.times.8 foot panels and are easily applied to interior surfaces of the studs of building frames for forming interior walls of homes and other buildings. Such wall board eliminates the need for expensive and time consuming plaster as in the past.
The joint between panels of wall board are typically sealed and covered by a tape and a taping conpound sometimes referred to as spackling compound or mud. Machines have been developed for the simultaneous application of a tape and a taping compound to such joints. The most effective of such machines, however, are highly complicated and expensive and therefore not practical for the small contractor, hobbyist, or home owner.
Many attempts have been made in the past to provide an effective, simple and inexpensive taping apparatus for wall board. These apparatus' however have certain drawbacks including complexity and expense to manufacture.
It is desirable that a simple and effective wall board taping apparatus be available that is effective and inexpensive.